Sweet Home Alabama
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Alcohol, drogas, robos, palabrotas, putas, incendios, barcos, sobornos... en definitiva: PIRATAS! One-shot exclusivo de Agua, beteado por Aceite.


_Doceavo de Jvnio del año del Señor de Mil setecientos setenta y cuatro._  
_Plymovth, England, Vnited Kingdom of Great Britain._

Los adoquines mojados resbalan y salpican cuando un oscuro carro de caballos con demasiados adornos se detiene.

El cochero se apresura a ponerse en marcha dejando las dos siluetas a la poca suerte que puedan tener a las cuatro de la madrugada en un lugar como ese.

Un delicado guante blanco recoloca el sombrero sobre los largos rizos dorados y acomoda el resto de ropa de un extremado color blanco y una delicadeza envidiable mientras los brillantes ojos azules inspeccionan la oscuridad alrededor. La sonrisa pícara reluce con la tenue luz amarillenta que sale de la taberna de mala reputación más inmunda y fétida de la ciudad portuaria.

Los ojos verdes miran de soslayo a su acompañante mientras las manos tratan de acomodarse el corto y despeinado pelo moreno y el complicado cuello demasiado exagerado de su exquisito traje oscuro. Al final abren la pesada puerta de madera.

Un golpe de aire hace entrar un olor inconfundible, provocando una sonrisa torcida, malintencionada y audaz en la barra.

—La dama paga —asegura la sonrisa con lentitud y un fuerte acento inglés mientras besa el borde de su pringosa jarra de cerveza negra, terminándose el apestoso líquido espeso.

—¿Qué no es que los caballeros invitan? —preguntan dos enormes pechos pegados a una mujer a su lado con un tonillo obsceno, mientras le toma un mechón de sus cabellos rubios indomables.

—_Pretty..._ ¿Te parezco el tipo de hombre que tiene un caballo? —pregunta sarcásticamente la sonrisa, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que le suelte el pelo. Sus insondables ojos verdes están hundidos y brillantes por el alcohol, su ropa, demasiado grande, está roñosa como si hubiera soportado más peleas de las saludables y rota como si hubiera perdido más de las esperadas.

—¿Y yo te parezco el tipo de dama que paga, _little brat_? —responden los pechos, en un tono enojado.

Los insolentes ojos verdes hundidos bajo las pobladas cejas levantadas tienen la desfachatez de recorrerla con cinismo, como si aún valorara alguna respuesta diferente.

—Lo que me pareces es una _bloody hook..._

—_Mademoiselle_, no creo que usted quiera que el _monsieur_ le responda a eso —le corta arrastrando las erres la suave voz masculina del elegante hombre rubio del delicado traje blanco, poniendo unas cuantas monedas doradas sobre la pegajosa barra de la taberna.

—_Thank you, milady_ —agradece el inglés socarronamente dando a entender a quien se refería con "la dama" que se ocuparía de la cuenta, mientras recorre el borde de la jarra de la que estaba bebiendo con un grasiento dedo de uña mal cortada y mugrienta.

Una fina mano con guante blanco toma el cuello de la vieja camisa de lino semi abierta y roñosa, tirando de ella hasta que sus labios se cobran el precio de la bebida en un pérfido beso con sabor a alcohol.

—Estás demasiado ebrio para disparar, _mon chéri_ —susurra con una sonrisa cáustica haciendo gorgoritos después de separarse un poco al sentir en su estómago el contacto del traicionero tubo metálico.

—No seas ridículo, lo que estoy demasiado ebrio para fallar, _my dear_ —responde con cinismo, imitándole y clavando el arma un poco más para recuperar su espacio vital—. Y me parece que tu chico también está demasiado excitado para fallar.

Otro tubo metálico se mantiene inmóvil acariciando el pelo rubio, corto y despeinado. Tras él un ceño fruncido y una fuerte determinación.

—Solo dame un puto motivo, jodido cerdo inglés —le advierte el hidalgo del traje negro en la lengua ibérica.

Este guarda la pistola en su cinto sin prestar atención a las amenazas y abre una bolsa de oscuro tabaco de mascar que ha hurtado del bolsillo del traje blanco.

—Esta mierda es nauseabunda, _buchanuar_ —protesta imitando el acento francés con desprecio, mientras se lleva un poco a la boca.

—Ya que la robas al menos no protestes, _bâtard pirate_ —responde recuperando la bolsa con un golpe seco y llevándose un poco a su propia boca también.

xoXOXox

Por un gran ventanal de blancas cortinas entra toda la luz del mundo. Toda. Y una cantidad considerable trata de atravesarle los párpados cerrados. Sus prominentes y espesas cejas fruncidas no sirven para evitarlo.

Una suave música se cuela por la rendija de debajo de la puerta de madera y repta por las sabanas ásperas y blancas hasta sus oídos, clavándosele en el cerebro como aguijones. Si hubiera estado en lo más mínimo interesado, seguramente habría podido identificarla.

—_Bloody hell..._ —trata de pronunciar con la boca pastosa y seca.

Abre por fin los ojos sintiendo que cabeza le va a estallar. Ese hijo de puta francés debía haberlo drogado... Otra vez. Trata de restregarse los ojos notando todo su cuerpo pesado, así que con un paralizante.

Uno de sus brazos pesa más que el otro, lo levanta con mucho esfuerzo y se sonríe. Al menos está aprendiendo, los grilletes son cada vez más grandes.

Despertar desnudo, drogado y atado a una de esas malditas camas de madera negra y doseles amarillos en las bloody french embassies empezaba a convertirse en una especie de rutina matutina. Si le hubieran preguntado, seguramente también habría elegido despertar con una taza de té y unas galletitas.

La primera vez lo había atado con una toalla y a él le había dado la risa floja durante más de veinte minutos.

A medida que el ritual se volvía más común, habían ido matizando incluyendo la droga, cadenas metálicas, alejarlo de cualquier instrumento contundente... hasta la última vez, que había sido encadenado a la barra de madera de la cama con un grillete metálico y pesado. Ambas manos.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en destrozar completamente la cama para soltar su atadura, aunque empezaba a deberles a los herreros más dinero del que le agradaba.

Esta vez estaba atado de solo una muñeca. Levanta una ceja incrédulo y resigue la cadena con la mirada hasta el ancla. Clavada en el muro.

Se masajea las sienes y decide que lo primero y más imprescindible ahora es conseguir un trago para drenar la mierda que le ha dado y para combatir la resaca... Lleva tantos años manteniéndose ebrio a todas horas para combatirla que ya casi ni siquiera puede recordar cómo es.

El muy cínico se preocupa por buscar primero entre los cojines. Vamos, ese bastardo podía ser un grano en el culo y un sinvergüenza capaz de atarlo, drogarlo, violarlo y tratar de matarlo, pero no iba a ser tan cruel de dejarlo sin un poco de alcohol.

—_Bloody wanker_ —sonríe de lado al darse cuenta de que le ha dejado una botella entera de brandy, al que se empeña en llamar _cognac_, sobre la barroca mesilla de debajo del gran ventanal. Perfectamente a la vista pero demasiado lejos para alcanzarla.

El muy cabrón pretende matarlo a dolor de cabeza con el remedio a la vista. Se echa de nuevo sobre los mullidos cojines blancos, mesándose las sienes. Joder. Y además tiene hambre.

Toma el sólido grillete con la otra mano. Hay que admitir el mérito, cada vez lo hace mejor, pero él también sabe un par de trucos. Se disloca el pulgar en una dolorosa maniobra que está demasiado acostumbrado a hacer para su comodidad y consigue liberarse de su atadura con un poco de esfuerzo. Al menos no ha tenido que romperse ningún hueso. Esta vez.

Se masajea la muñeca ya libre mientras se coloca el pulgar en su sitio de nuevo reprimiendo un grito de dolor y se incorpora. Pone los pies mugrientos y llenos de heridas debidas a no colar en farol una doble pareja contra un full con sus botas en juego, sobre la suave y cara alfombra de damasco. Se acerca al ventanal que da a una calle poco concurrida de la ciudad inglesa, es un primer piso, seguro podrá bajar con las sábanas anudadas. Al primer sitio al que tiene que ir es al puerto a por su barco.

Destapa la botella de cristal gastado, le da un trago largo al líquido dulzón, se enjuaga la boca con él y luego lo escupe sobre la preciosa alfombra, arruinándola sin consideración alguna, con un rugido directo desde el cuello. También ha envenenado el condenado brandy y ni siquiera se ha molestado en que no se note... este sí es un puñetero crimen.

Da un par de tragos más, esta vez dejándolos bajar por su garganta e importándole una mierda el veneno. Deja la botella medio vacía en su sitio, acercándose al gran armario de madera de roble recargado de adornos que hay al otro lado del cuarto y elige unas cuantas prendas. No va a confesárselo a ese cabrón, pero el muy capullo tiene bastante buen gusto con la ropa.

Ya vestido con una larga chaqueta roja con exagerados ribetes de terciopelo, un gastado pero duradero sombrero de tres picos de cuero marrón y unas duras y altas botas que no pensaba jugarse de nuevo. Recoge en una bolsa colgada de su cintura cuantos objetos sensibles a ser aceptados en una apuesta, vendidos o intercambiados puede cargar.

Al terminar, vacía el contenido de la botella sobre la cama y el armario. Se acerca a la chimenea de mármol blanco, encuentra las cerillas y prende un puñado ellas, lanzándolas al alcohol esparcido sobre la cama.

Lanza la sábanas atadas por el ventanal hasta notar que llegan al suelo y se descuelga por ellas mientras la habitación es pasto de las llamas.

xoXOXox

—_Le connard..._ —insulta entre dientes con esa lengua que no puede usarse para ello sin echarse uno a reír mientras con sus delicadas botas de cuero blanco da golpecitos a un pedazo de madera achicharrado que se deshace en cenizas con el contacto.

—Es un jodido pirómano salvaje —protesta en español el individuo de su lado, mirándole de modo reprobatorio con sus ojos verdes.

—¿No querías saber cómo puede una ciudad en la que llueve cinco de cada tres días pegarse fuego una vez al mes? —pregunta con cierta sorna mientras evalúa los daños.

—¿Qué sigue? —pregunta sin hacer mucho caso—. He hecho lo que he podido con los barcos. Los mejores están ya en los astilleros, he hablado con el capataz, están calafateándolos. Pero no pude dejar impedidos todos los efectivos de la marina real británica. Podrá zarpar, si no desde aquí desde _St. Austell, Bournemouth_... y por supuesto, si vuelve a Londres...

—Ese, _mon ami_, es el punto justo —sonríe como el poseedor de la verdad absoluta—. Lo importante es le garçón —sentencia—. Le recogeremos en Cádiz esta semana y su "_lovely brother_" estará tan ocupado cruzando el océano en su búsqueda para llevarme la contraria que ni siquiera va a enterarse. Para cuando se dé cuenta del engaño, Lousiana ya volverá a ser mi... nuestra. Si conseguimos ponerlo de nuestro lado, contigo controlando el sur y yo en posesión del norte... Dominaremos juntos todo el nuevo mundo.

xoXOXox

El agrio sabor del vomito le quema toda la garganta hasta salir despedido contra las duras aguas sucias que lamen la piedra erosionada por las olas y el salitre de los amarres del puerto.

Cuando termina, apoya la cabeza en el frío metal del norai para minorizar la jaqueca.

Al menos el brandy envenenado ha servido para hacerle devolver cualquier otra droga que ese bastardo francés pueda haberle dado... Y también una gran cantidad de las que se ha suministrado a si mismo él solito.

Unos minutos después, se levanta tambaleante con la cabeza latiéndole, busca algo en su bota y recuerda que ha robado esas botas no hace ni veinte minutos.

Anda errante por las sucias calles adoquinadas y llenas de transeúntes a la hora del medio día.

Esta hambriento y cansado, le duele la cabeza y el estómago, su ropa apesta a ese inmundo perfume demasiado fuerte, no tiene ningún medio de transporte ni un arma, su hermano pequeño debe estar o estará en problemas pronto y lo peor de todo, está empezando a estar sobrio.

Llega a un pequeño caserón de fachada granate y adornos de madera negra, sonríe de lado.

Solo hay un lugar donde solucionar todos esos problemas... O nada más lograr que dejen de importar durante el tiempo suficiente, piensa con cinismo abriendo la puerta de madera tallada del burdel.

—Solicito los servicios de una dama.

—_Of course, míster._ ¿Alguna preferencia?

—Cualquiera que pueda conseguir un trago de Ginebra y una pistola mientras utilizo los baños.

—No se fía a piratas.

—_Milady_, yo trabajo para el gobierno.

—Entonces no solo no se fía sino que además se paga por adelantado.

xoXOXox

—_What the hell_ significa "en los astilleros"? Esto sigue siendo parte del _bloody United Kingdom_, ¿cómo se atreven a inmovilizar la _bloody Royal Navy_?

—The_ gentleman_ dijo... Trajo su anillo, _my Lord,_ dijo que usted se lo dio para que siguiéramos sus órdenes —explica un apestoso aliento a ajos con la cara arrugada y el pelo sucio, entregándole el sello de oro con su escudo, el escudo del rey _George III._

—_Wine bastard..._ —murmura entre dientes. Ese hijo de puta francés y su amiguito español se creían muy listos, como si hubieran pensado en todo. Era obvio que iban a por su chico en el nuevo mundo, seguramente planeaban una emboscada manteniéndolo a él secuestrado, no iba a permitirles invadir la tierra que había conquistado en el nombre de la corona inglesa.

Necesitaba un jodido barco y lo necesitaba ahora. América no era especialmente suspicaz, seguro que se confiaría y... Ni siquiera quería imaginar que podían llegar a hacerle.

Los ojos verdes resiguen la línea del puerto con aire crítico buscando cualquier barco de envergadura suficiente para partir a las indias. No tarda en hacerse presente la media sonrisa confiada.

—_My Lord,_ no estará pensando en zarpar en esa compañía —pregunta otro soplo inmundo de olor a ajos, viendo donde reposa la vista.

—¿Qué sabes de ellos? —inquiere todavía mirando y valorando la basta embarcación de madera blanquecina.

—Que no son el tipo de amistades que rodean a un hombre honrado —sentencia diciéndolo todo pero sin decir nada.

—_Great._ Es mucho más sencillo tratar con deshonestos traidores, uno nunca sabe cuándo un hombre honrado puede dejar de serlo. ¿Fieles al rey? —pregunta de nuevo, sacando una moneda de la bolsa y mostrando la imponente imagen del regio monarca grabada en el metal reluciente. Inspeccionando al hombre anciano para detectar cualquier deje de mentira.

—_Of course_ —asegura convencido—. ¿Quién no es fiel a este rey? —añade hablando del dinero, ambos sonríen—. _Milord,_ de veras no es una buena idea, son pérfidos ladrones sin escrúpulos.

—Entonces será fácil, nadie puede competir en eso con la gente para quienes trabajo... es decir, el gobierno —explica con cinismo dando una última mirada y empezando a andar hasta el amarre—. _Thank you_ —termina lanzándole la moneda.

* * *

_Inglaterra ha robado el día, las explicaciones, el disclaimer, los agradecimientos, las aclaraciones, el final de la historia y como no dejes comentario ¡a saber qué más te robará a ti!_


End file.
